


One Minute Past Midnight

by Fledhyris



Series: Introspectives [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Drabble, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Stanford Era (Supernatural), recipient Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fledhyris/pseuds/Fledhyris
Summary: I think the tags suffice... just a little amuse-bouche to while away the time while I'm working on this year's Eldritch Bang! Depending how well it is received, there may be sequels. 😘
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Introspectives [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1444000
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	One Minute Past Midnight

Sam is sprawled out on his bed, naked, his cock bobbing hard against his stomach with anticipation. The curls of hair are still damp from his shower; he thinks it may be the cleanest he’s ever gotten, down there, but he’s still anxious it might not be enough.

Dean’s eyes are on his watch, not on Sam. Counting down the seconds to midnight.

He whoops, punches the air; looks up right into Sam’s eyes and grins.

“Happy birthday, Sammy!” he says, and launches himself onto the bed, onto Sam’s cock, going down on it like he’s starving.

The tight, wet heat of it and the suction is like nothing Sam has ever experienced and he groans long and loud, hips thrusting up without his volition, before he forces himself to lie still.

Dean grins up around him, somehow, lips stretched obscenely wide and slick with spit around his shaft. The things he’s doing right now should be illegal; technically, are illegal in fourteen states, and more between brothers; but they waited until now just to be sure they aren’t crossing too many lines all at once.

It’s a minute past midnight, second of May, and Sam has just turned eighteen.

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit of LGBT legal history from Wikipedia:  
> Sam turned 18 in 2001, two years and (almost) two months before the landmark decision of the Supreme Court in the Lawrence vs. Texas case, in which it ruled that U.S. laws prohibiting private homosexual activity between consenting adults are unconstitutional. By the time of this decision, ten states—Alabama, Florida, Idaho, Louisiana, Mississippi, North Carolina, South Carolina, Michigan, Utah and Virginia—still banned consensual sodomy without respect to the sex of those involved, and four—Texas, Kansas (the boys’ home state!), Oklahoma and Missouri—prohibited same-sex couples from engaging in anal and oral sex.
> 
> Lawrence here refers to the name of one of the contestants, but it tickles me that it is also where Sam and Dean were born!


End file.
